When the World Changes Sides
by orangechicken
Summary: Sasuke finds he has those so called feelings for a certain blonde moron. But no one could possibly understand his feelings, and so he must live a life of secrets. But how long can that last when Naruto is worried about the unusal Sasuke? NaruSasu SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

I watched him in the night, his eyes where closed. I think he's asleep now. Naruto had been training for the third night in a row. He couldn't have gotten much sleep in-between

his raining sessions if any. Right now, it was midnight, and Naruto had collapsed in the grass from over working himself. For a while he'd lay with his eyes open. But now he's

asleep.

I come down from the tree I'd been watching from. I come up to see the guy, and he looks like he has a smile on his face. Ok, this really pisses me off. I'm a little worried about him

and he's freaking smiling. What a moron. I bend down to examine his expression a little more. I don't know why Sakura doesn't just date the guy even if it's just one time, I mean,

he's not that bad looking. Actually, I think he's kind of… Before I know what's happening I'm leaning in towards Naruto's face. Naruto looks up at me with that sweet smile of his.

Wait, what? " Sasuke."

I fall backwards out of surprise. " Hey Sasuke! You came to watch me train after all! This is gonna be great!" Naruto is already rolling up his sleeves. " ha

ha ha! I'll show you how good I've become." He looks at me with that serious face and I can't help but stare at his lips. " Uh, uh, uh…" I can't get any words out, all I can do is

think about saying something but it isn't coming because I'm stuck thinking about saying something. " Sasuke?" Naruto looses the serious look and watches me curiously. That

pushes me over the edge. I start to laugh as I look at him with this frightened look on my face. It feels as if he can see right through me now. " Eh, Sasuke, are you feeling ok?" Oh

god, he's asking me something. " Yeah! I feel great!" Naruto looks shocked. Was that the wrong answer?

I'm in a hole. I'm in such a deep hole that it could very possibly extend to the other side of the world. " What?" I looked at him as if I where the sane one. "Sasuke…" He

stepped forward. Oh god, oh god, oh god." What?" " Sasuke." He was inching his way forwards, towards me. " What is it?" Why did this happen to me? "Sasuke." He finally said

sternly and placed a hand on my shoulder.

" Yes!" I nearly shout as I turn my head away. Why did I do that? It looked as if I where afraid Naruto might… I don't know… hit me. Naruto must have seen it too and

suddenly he was backing away. I saw a strange look on Naruto's face at that time and couldn't help feeling bad about my reaction. " Boy Sasuke did training make you crazy or

something!"

He said as he laughed at me. Suddenly that expression was gone. It was now completely masked over with his usual look of slyness. I need to get out of here or I might… a

burning feeling was suddenly coming up inside of me. I don't know what to do now. All chances of escape are lost as I begin to feel faint. All consciousness is leaving me as my eyes

roll back into my head and then… the world is black. " Sasuke?!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

Ok, I think I remember something. Yeah, I remember all right. Oh but I wish I couldn't. By the way, where am I? I take a look around and decipher I'm in the Konoha's medical

center. That dumb ass Naruto's probably spread the word all over Konoha by now, " The great Sasuke Uchiha fainted!" What the fuck was wrong with me back there? I only went

to see if Naruto was still training, and everything was all ok up until… he was asleep. Ah, this is making my head hurt. I need something to drink. " Hey Sasuke, I heard you fainted."

What the fuck, he actually did tell everyone?!

Kakashi had just walked in, followed by Sakura. " Naruto told us everything." Sakura said as she walked up to the side of the bed. That little bastard. I was about to comment on

that when a tiny light bulb flashed in my head. They weren't there, they don't know the details, go ahead, deny everything! " I don't know what you're talking about." I told Sakura

with a serious face. " But Naruto said…" I cringed at the name. I don't want to remember anything that had to do with that time. " I don't know a Naruto." I said with a hint of

anger hoping she'd lay off the subject. " What?" Oh god, not again. That's all I could say to him. I placed a hand to my hurting head. " You're upsetting my peace of mind!" I told

Sakura. " Lay off!"

Sakura looked at Kakashi, but his full attention was on me. " Sasuke." He said with that one eye looking right into mine. I sometimes feel as if I can't hide anything from him. But I

ebbed the thought from mind and stared intently into that one eye. Kakashi sighed and changing his tone said, " Well Sakura, it doesn't seem as if Sasuke knows a Naruto." Sakura

looked outraged. " Don't make things worse!" " Um." I couldn't help but wonder. " This Naruto guy, he found me right?" All Sakura could do was stare dumbfounded so Kakashi

answered with a nod. " Then…" " He didn't come." Kakashi said as if he knew what I was thinking. " Oh." I waited for the reason, but it never came.

I guess he's not obligated to have a reason, I mean it's not like we're great friends or anything. I got up from the bed, looking blankly at the floor the whole while. " I can't…

remember. Are we training tomorrow?" I asked with a sudden sullen look. " Yeah." Kakashi said gentler now. This was all because, I really couldn't remember and it wasn't like

me. " I'll go home now." I said and got up with ease. " Do you want me to walk with you?" Sakura asked, clearly worried about my state of mind, and so I agreed.

As we started off towards my home, I would try to say something but stopped each time. I'm not usually so in need of conversation, but suddenly everything's been driving me

nuts." Sakura." I said trying to act natural. She smiled at me. " What is it Sasuke?" I thought about my question for a moment then went with it. " Do you like being around

me?"Sakura's face was suddenly bright and cheerful. " Of course I do, Sasuke!" Somehow I knew the answer to that one, but that wasn't the real question. " Do you think I seem

mean sometimes?" Sakura's smile faded at the question. " You mean towards Naruto?" She asked. " Yeah. I mean no!" Naruto again?! Why won't she leave it alone? At least for a

few days, and then my memory will magically be restored. But it won't be with me fainting either. I'll think up the real story as I go along. Then I'll be the sane one." Sakura, stop

playing games. You know I don't talk to anyone outside our training sessions." Hopefully that would convince her of my innocence. But, right at that moment, everything suddenly

went to pieces because up ahead Naruto was running towards us." Naruto! You're late!" Sakura shouted at him. She looked over to my side, probably searching for a reaction, but

I was long gone by that time.


End file.
